His Indifference
by snowcat'scradle
Summary: When the second war ended it took both Draco Malfoy's indifference and Harry Potter's life with it. Hints of Slash, DMHP. Character death...sorta.


**AN:**New story for you. Sorry, short again. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, though the plot's all mine.

**The**

**End**

_"As if that blind rage had washed me clean, rid me of hope; for the first time, in that night alive with signs and stars, I opened myself to the gentle indifference of the world. Finding it so much like myself — so like a brother, really — I felt that I had been happy and that I was happy again. For everything to be consummated, for me to feel less alone, I had only to wish that there be a large crowd of spectators the day of my execution and that they greet me with cries of hate." -Meursault in __The Stranger_

_By Albert Camus_

"Guilty!" The word rang throughout the candle lit court room like the toll of the funeral bell, loud and mellow. Hardly the appropriate mournful tones. It wasn't as if Minister Fudge's voice was loud, he reflected, the acoustics simply amplified the his tainted truth. He watched patiently as the witnesses to this judgment stood as one and opened their mouths to relay their own opinions. My, wasn't it a bit loud? Perhaps it was simply those people roaring like untamed lions, didn't they know that screams never lightened death sentences? Apparently not...

Harry Potter lifted his head to scan the crowd. There wasn't a wizard or witch in the chamber who didn't have their mouth open whether to cry for or against the judgment. Except...him. Harry sighed, how he wished the world could be more like Draco Malfoy. Indifferent. Harry turned again, his feelings of sadness replaced with a feeling of dread as he heard his mother's screams begin to grow in volume and intensity then came blissful silence; and so ended the trial of Harry Potter, murderer and innocent, danger to the well fare of the wizarding world.

* * *

The entire wizarding world was gathered in the small town of Hogsmeade to witness the death sentence to be delivered to Harry Potter. When he stepped onto the small platform the entire town burst into both jeers and tears. He stood facing the world the same way he always had, with great courage, which he didn't truly feel. The aurors magically bound him to the stake they had prepared and they stepped back. Then they raised their wands...

The platform, the stake, and the person tied to it all went into flames instantaneously and Harry Potter after giving one last look into the crowd simply thought _at least I'm not alone..._

* * *

Never before had he witnessed something so gruesome as the death of one Harry Potter. Never before had he felt something so terrible as the sadness that gripped when, for a fleeting second, those beautiful verdant eyes met his before succumbing to flames. Life was hardly fair, he thought as he turned from the scene. No one noticed as Draco Malfoy turned from the execution of Harry Potter with one thought, _where is my indifference Harry Potter..._

* * *

Night fell upon the town of Hogsmeade just as it did every other night. The stars lit up the sky, for them nothing had changed, night was the same as the sun, and they hardly knew the difference. Slowly the moon glided to her position among her disciples to shine down with her own light upon the now nearly nonexistent stake. As the shadows were lifted form that dismal sight the moons silver light revealed a small silver pendant lying amongst the ashes. A silver snake with the most beautiful silver eyes, and the wind seemed to sigh. _All gone._

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked out of the window of his beautiful white mansion. He knew that he should have been sleeping, he did have work tomorrow, but the crisp white sheets of his bed were cold and unyielding. So, Draco Malfoy found himself sitting on the windowsill gazing out into the night and wishing life was not so cruel. Suddenly a star caught his eye, it was small, delicate and trembling and as Draco Malfoy watched that small star began to fall to the earth. It left Draco Malfoy with only one thought, _Good-bye...my light. _

* * *

There is nothing left of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy has been dead for years, but some say that every year, on the anniversary of the execution of Harry Potter, the Traitor, if you look to the sky you'll see two falling stars. And every year, to the consternation of many an auror, a pendant is found on the marker of one Harry Potter. Two silver serpents eternally entwined. One with the most shocking emerald eyes, the other with stunning silver. 


End file.
